The Library/The First Block and Other Legends
The First Block and Other Legends was a book that appeared in Doc Scratch's Library. It was written in-universe by Jens Bergensten and contains a total of nineteen chapters. The book talks about urban legends and mysterious surrounding the universe of Minecraft as a whole. It was not completely read. Table of Contents PROLOGUE '' ''CHAPTER ONE: THE FIRST BLOCK CHAPTER TWO: PIGMEN CHAPTER THREE: MONOLITHIUM CHAPTER FOUR: THE VOID CHAPTER FIVE: THE FAR LANDS CHAPTER SIX: HEROBRINE CHAPTER SEVEN: THE GREAT WAR CHAPTER EIGHT: THE TRIFECTA CHAPTER NINE: THE RED DRAGON CHAPTER TEN: THE ENDER DRAGON CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE PLAYER CHAPTER TWELVE: THE WITHER CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE TEMPLES CHAPTER FOURTEEN: ALCHEMY CHAPTER FIFTEEN: RESETS CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE GENERATOR CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: A HISTORY EPILOGUE Prologue The Prologue appears to just be an intro to the book. This book is a compilation of legends that been seen throughout the folds of Minecraftia. As anyone who has cared to research the game in certain ways knows, Minecraft is much more than just a game. Minecraft is a whole universe with its own laws and creation, and we can access it and present it through technological means. But every Minecraft avatar, every player, is as real as you and I. They are their own people, with their own lives. And the people who play Minecraft, every time they kill an Ender Dragon or a Wither, they are saving their own world. Every time they enter a sever, it's like entering a city. And there are things that they do not understand just as much as we do not understand. As I said, this book will try to share some of those things. I pray I can do this culture justice and share their history. Because those who fail to understand history are... Well, you know. '-''Jens, the Scholar' Chapter 1: The First Block This chapter talks about Yggdrasil, a world tree that exists in every Minecraft world, and the First Block that resides in each of them. 'I will start this book off by traveling to the very beginning of Minecraftia. The First Block is a legend that falls under the premise that everything must start somewhere; every block, every world. The First Block of a world is just that: the first block of the world that is "generated". This seems very trivial until you look at Minecraft not as a game, but as a dimension.' 'This term, looking at Minecraft as a real world, has a name: "operating". Once you treat Minecraftia as an equal to Earth, you can learn to "operate" it. You can find out the deepest secrets its world has to offer. You can see things that would not normally be in the "game". You can see ruins, cave paintings, artifacts, ancient civilizations, new structures. One of these is the First Block.' 'At every world's Origin Point, (for reference, 0, 0) lies a tree. This tree is the World Tree, Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil is the foundation of the world; its branches stretch throughout the four corners of it. Yggdrasil is a pure tree, and in it lies unlimited energy that was used to shape the world. If people can see past the illusion of a game, they can brave Yggdrasil's secrets. But if their intentions are unjust, Yggdrasil will keep them out by constructing labyrinths and sentinels. However, if their intentions are pure, Yggdrasil will recognize that and show the way.' 'At the inside of Yggdrasil lies the First Block. The Block is the conduit of all of Yggdrasil's potential and energy. In its purest form, the Block is a gigantic multicolored cube. However, once a person interacts with the cube or resides in its chamber for long enough, the Block will change into what it senses it best for the person, if his/her intentions are just.' 'In this way, the Block can do almost anything in the world, and can assume any number of shapes, so long as they themselves are inclined to sacred geometry. Once this transformed cube is interacted with, it will change something in the world it resides in. This change can either be minor or very important. However, if there were recorded cases of such an event, they have been lost to the mists of time.' Chapter 2: Pigmen This chapter discusses the existence of Pigmen. 'The subject of Pigmen is a very controversial subject among scholars and historians. Many simply refuse to believe that such a creature ever existed, or ever could exist. However, like last chapter, once you open your mind to the possibilities of a whole world where a creator and evolution exist in tandem, it isn't very hard.' ''' Pigmen are, put simply, the first intelligent species to fully populate the world of Minecraft and actually build and evolve there. If you interpreted that sentence as saying that there was a race who lived in Minecraft and yet did not directly interact with it, then you are right. That would be the Endermen, who will be covered in later chapters. (Specifically, Five, Nine, Ten, and Seventeen.)'' '' As detailed in many old texts, Pigmen were created by the Endermen, whom at that point were playing God with the world of Minecraft, who felt that they needed a race to populate the world they lived in. They took the Pigs they had create and made them capable of living as the Endermen would, albeit at a smaller scale.'' '' It is said that the Pigmen survived and thrived much like the Testificates and Humans did; so much so, in fact, that is said that some Testificate Villages may have been built by the Pigmen. It is also said that the Pigmen built the Abandoned Mineshafts found throughout Minecraft. This evidence is supported by the fact that many early Testificates were reported to be puzzled at the structures as well. However, it is believed they may have added on to these Mineshafts as well.'' '' I'm pretty sure you can see why this subject may be controversial, in any case.'' '' Of course, the idea of Pigmen having existed would lead to the subject of where they are now. And the answer to that lies in the fact that Zombie Pigmen indeed exist in the Nether. Many are quick to believe that the Nether mutated innocent Pigs into Pigmen; indeed, they have been seen to turn when exposed to lightning. However, it is highly improbable that the Nether could mutate the accidental Pig into hordes of Zombies.'' '' As such, it is the belief of many that Pigmen stumbled upon the Nether, perhaps on purpose, to see if there was any way they could access dimensions beyond their own. Perhaps they wanted to seek the counsel of the Endermen. Regardless, through threat or curiosity, they arrived and the majority of them were mutated into the Zombie Pigmen that now roam its concrete halls.'' '' So, the fate of this race is clear, but its life remains mostly shrouded in mystery and history. For more information, you can turn to Chapter 17.'' Chapter 3: Monolithium This chapter discusses the Black Monolith, and its temple, Monolithium. ''The third legend in this book covers an object revered throughout all of Minecraftia and possibly beyond. It covers the Black Monolith, known in old texts as the "Nigrum Mysterii." The Black Monolith is a tall slab of an undetermined material that is described to float, or hover. Four lines are etched through it, and they all meet in the center, where a square is etched. Some texts describe the Monolith detaching into four parts, where the lines are carved, leaving the center floating free, where it is described to twirl. The four sides would then move inwards.'' ''Nearly all recovered documents describe the Monolith to be sentient and one of the most intelligent things in the universe. It is said that the Monolith knows everything, or, at the very least, can show a person everything. Like the First Block spoken of in the first chapter, the Monolith will, upon activation, give a person what he or she wants most. However, the Monolith does not care what a person's morality, and it is this that gives it notoriety. The Monolith has reportedly granted the wishes of many evil people who sought it out, causing strife and bedlam.'' ''Regardless, getting to the Monolith is in itself a difficult task. Almost all sources report the Monolith to simply not exist in Minecraftia. However, what many of them do not know is that it is a fabled Void Artifact. The Monolith was forged in the Void as a keeper of knowledge. (More information on the Void will be shown next chapter.) It stayed there in a temple known as Monolithium, which eventually grew to become the capital of the people living in the Void. However, very recently, sources reported seeing Monolithium on a Minecraft server.'' ''Therefore, my hypothesis is that an event occurred that caused the Monolith to travel to Minecraftia, near the local populace. This event could be brought upon by another Void Artifact, which seems likely, given that the Hexahedron's most recent fracture occurred not long before reports started coming in.'' ''Monolithium is, in itself, a shrine to the Monolith. There are many, many dedications to the object throughout the temple that shed some light on the Monolith and how people have used it. In order to keep the Monolith out of harm's hands, many puzzles and branching paths were created as false leads and as challenges.'' ''One of the aforementioned dedications has, in fact, been recovered by a scholar known as the Guardian. It reads as so:'' ''"Hidden in the Temple of Black'' ''Lies the secret to untold power'' ''And your worst nightmare'' ''Many have been driven mad by the consequences'' ''Or have become kings and queens'' ''The choice is yours"'' ''This appears to be talking about how double-edged the Monolith can be; many believe they want one thing but instead truly want another, conflicting thing, or they ask for one thing, but the Monolith can twist their wish and give them something else. When a fierce warlord once went to the Monolith, it reportedly was one of the things that started the Great War, the driving force in dividing the Humans and the Testificates. The Monolith may have also had a hand in starting the Player Cycle. (You can find out more about the War on Chapter 7, and the Players in Chapter 11.)'' ''If one manages to brave the temple, they will find the Monolith on top of a giant pyramid. However, it has one last line of defense: The Infinity Seal. The Infinity Seal is a shield that covers the entire Monolith, making it impervious to nearly all attack. Only the most powerful and original attacks may pass through, and even then it will take a lot to crack the Seal.'' ''However, once it is broken, the Monolith's counsel may be earned. Afterwards, the Monolith teleports to another location throughout the universe. (Or beyond it. It is thought it goes to the Void to repair, which would explain how it continually repairs its Infinity Seal.) So, there is the Black Monolith. One of the greatest legends in history, and one whose mysteries may never truly be understood.' Category:Book Category:DTG2